


Double and More

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Loki misses a meeting, and Thor realizes he's been missing more than that.





	Double and More

Thor waited in the library for almost half an hour before going to look for his brother. Loki being late wasn't so unusual by itself, except that Loki was the one who set the time. When Loki asked to meet he usually had the decency to alert the other parties if he wasn't going to make it. Liar he may have been, but at least he was courteous.

Thor took easy steps through the winding hallway that led to Loki's chamber and found the door was closed as he approached. He concentrated and saw the alarm warding active, like Loki’s chambers should have been empty, but there was light shining out from the crack beneath the door. It was locked, but it seemed like Loki was inside.

When Thor put his hand up to knock, the door opened by itself, just a finger’s width. Thor hesitated before pressing his hand to the door and showing himself inside his brother's room. Something was off, and Thor intended to find out what.

He closed the door behind himself and squinted at the wards lining the doors from the inside, the rows and rows of them etched and painted along the frame in Loki’s careful handwriting. Maybe he wasn't versed enough in seiðr to know, but the network appeared fine. A sound from the other room caught his attention and he turned toward it. If any intruder had picked the magic locks of Loki's door, they would regret it.

Thor took quick steps toward the sound, then stopped abruptly as he rounded to corner to see Loki's bed. 

He saw himself there, naked and kneeling above a prone form. It took less than a second for Thor to recognize that form as Loki, equally naked, legs spread so wide his hips had to ache. The figure of Thor was holding Loki's legs open with his hands just beneath Loki's knees, fucking him hard and fast. It was a perfect replica of his form, right down to the amount of hair covering his chest and stomach. The world seemed to spin, not nearly enough oxygen to sustain thought as Thor watched the scene before him. Loki was bent nearly in half and his cock was bouncing with every thrust. 

Thor heard a gasp, then saw the illusion of himself dissolve, leaving only Loki. 

Surprise and panic twisted Loki's face as he covered himself in blankets and recoiled to his headboard. “Thor?”

Loki's voice shook, and Thor could easily recognize fear when he heard it. It was wrong to hear it in Loki's voice. Thor willed himself to move. He launched himself into Loki's bed before his brother could escape. Thor grabbed Loki by his waist and pulled him down so that he lay under Thor's wider body, pinned.

Loki's brows furrowed and he frowned, but his eyes were turning hard. He was ready to fight, fingers already twitching with a spell.

Thor took a breath and spoke. “I thought I was ill.”

Loki stilled beneath him. “Excuse me?”

Thor gently pressed his forehead to Loki's, his own skin fever hot. “To think of you the way I do, I thought myself ill.”

The words caught up with Loki and Thor sensed the change immediately. “How do you think of me, brother?”

Perhaps Loki thought he would make vague suggestions, but Thor could never restrain his tongue anymore than Loki could. “I've thought about fucking you more times I've fantasized about battle.”

Loki exhaled sharply, then touched Thor's shoulder with a cautious hand. Maybe waiting for this to be some trick Thor was playing to punish him. But no.

Thor leaned down further and placed his mouth next to Loki's ear. “My favorite way comes from a dream.”

“Oh?” Loki asked, fingers worrying the hem of Thor's shirt.

Thor hummed and let his weight down more fully onto Loki and hoped his brother could feel how hard he was becoming. “I was a mess when I woke from it. Still hard, aching for you, brother. I couldn't stop myself,” Thor swallowed roughly, “I dreamt I took you from behind, and my cock was covered in my own cum, you were already full but I filled you again.”

Loki's hand flew from his shoulder to grab him by the throat. He shoved Thor up, crushing his trachea. Thor only smiled. 

Loki was skeptical, body tense and cock soft after his fear. “How did you get in here?”

Thor gave himself room to speak by pushing up to his elbows. “The door opened as I approached.”

Loki licked his lips and his grip eased on Thor’s neck. “The wards let you pass? Why?”

Thor shrugged. “They’re your wards, you explain it.”

After a moment Loki let him go, his eyes narrowing. “Why are you even here?”

“We were to meet in the library, remember?” Thor gently lowered himself again until their chests were pressed together. “You were late, and I got curious. You usually don’t miss the appointments you set.”

Loki hummed and licked his lips, his hands falling limp against his pillow. “So you came looking for me, slipped into my chambers, and found me as I was.”

Thor chuckled and let his head dip down to nuzzle the edge of Loki’s jaw. “I found myself fucking you.”

Loki sighed and Thor could just picture his eyes rolling. “It was an illusion, a toy.”

Thor hummed deep in his chest and nipped Loki's earlobe. “It was me.” 

“Oh, surely not. I don’t let my toys speak,” Loki replied. 

He paused a moment, then finally put his hands on Thor’s shoulders. His touch was light, cautious, but so welcome Thor sighed in relief.

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek, then another just in front of his ear. “They can’t satisfy you, can they?”

Loki’s throat clicked when he swallowed. “What makes you say that?”

Thor pushed back up to his hands and stared into his brother’s eyes. “We’re equals. You can’t be satisfied by something inferior to you. I know you.”

Loki scoffed and his eyebrows shot up. “Well, someone thinks highly of himself.” 

Thor’s smile went crooked. “You haven’t denied it.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, then looked back with one eyebrow raised. “I won’t know until you show me, I suppose.”

Something inside Thor broke loose in that moment, and he surged back down, growling as his hands roamed Loki’s body. The fear on Loki’s face had kept him halted. He needed to wait for Loki to adjust, to understand that he meant to follow through on any offer Loki would accept. 

He slid his arms beneath Loki's body and then reared up, dragging Loki into his lap as he sat on his heels. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, gasping when he pressed against the swell of Thor's erection.

“How did I never notice that you desire me? You're a terrible liar.” Loki brought his hands up to cup Thor's jaw. 

Thor leaned into the touch gladly. “What was I to show? How could I tell you?”

Loki smiled in a way that seemed sympathetic, a softness Thor didn't often see. “Still. I pride myself on knowing you.”

“And I you, but I wouldn't have guessed that you reciprocate.” Thor held Loki as tight as he dared, his own unchecked want bleeding into every motion of his body. “What a fine pair of princes we are, brother.”

Loki laughed and leaned in to rest his forehead against Thor's. “I might have gotten the size wrong on my toys.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

One of Loki's hands slid away from his face, reaching into the tight space between their bodies to cup Thor through his trousers. His cock throbbed when Loki's fingers grabbed him. 

A wicked light filled Loki's eyes as he pulled back, mouth open. “Oh, I have surely underestimated your size.”

Thor laughed from deep in his chest. “Your mistake.”

“My luck,” Loki corrected.

Deft fingers squeezed him, urging him even harder. Thunder rumbled low in the sky outside. Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor shrugged in return. He could no more control his power over the weather than he could control the beating of his heart or the way Loki warmed his blood.

Loki toyed with him through the thick fabric, teasing him for another moment before vanishing Thor’s clothing with a flick of his finger. They were both equally naked and Thor chuckled, grateful for Loki’s cleverness. 

He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the meat of Loki's shoulder, groaning against that soft skin as Loki sunk down onto him without any further teasing. Thor had never felt anything as inviting as Loki's body swallowing his cock. Soft and hot inside, the perfect sheath. If Thor was meant to be a king and a weapon then surely Loki was the only one worthy of housing him. 

When he pulled back there were indents in Loki's skin that would likely bruise later. He smiled and rolled his hips to press himself deeper into his brother's hole. 

Loki moaned and met the thrust, his nails digging into Thor's upper arms and raking downward. Scalding paths were left in the wake of Loki's touch. Claim. Thor grinned with it, glad to see that Loki wanted to own him as well.

Thor grabbed Loki's hips and held them still, slightly aloft. Loki was only confused for a moment before he understood. His eyes rolled into his head and he bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck to hold on. More thunder filled the skies, and Thor found himself growling to match it. He rolled his hips slowly, testing the angle. A soft whine filled Loki's chest and Thor moaned, his blood turning electric. All his life he'd never heard Loki make a noise like that and now all he wanted was more.

He started slow, the drag of his cock in and out of Loki's loose hole a decadent feeling he planned to savor. Breathy, helpless noises kept falling from Loki's lips, his brows furrowed and chest heaving. Everything about him was so sweet Thor felt like he was drunk on summer mead. 

Loki smiled, a lazy and luxurious curl of his lips that made Thor's mouth water. 

“This is wrong,” he moaned.

Thor laughed, hips snapping up, his slow rhythm failing under the weight of his need. 

“Nothing to do with you is wrong, little brother,” Thor replied, a sick thrill lighting a fire in his belly at the word  _ brother _ . 

Loki chuckled and scratched the side of his neck. Thor snarled at him and threw him onto his back, leaving Loki empty a moment as his cock sprang free and slapped his belly. A spot of slick glistened on his stomach from it. He grabbed Loki's hips and lifted them again, but took a moment to admire the pink swell of his abused hole. It was so pretty Thor's dick throbbed and pearls of prespend leaked out of the tip. This was a new hunger he knew he'd never be able to control. Not now.

He guided himself back in with one hand holding Loki and one holding himself. His brother was still so sweetly inviting taking him in a second time. Thor didn't bother going slow. That could come later. 

Clearly Loki needed other things now. 

Thor snapped his hips over and over, grinding himself in circles when he was buried to the root. Loki's chest heaved with gasping breaths. A pretty flush was rising on his skin, his face pink and slack with pleasure. His long fingers grabbed at his own chest, then began toying with his nipples. A rough groan was ripped out of Thor's throat at the sight. Loki pulled on his nipples and twisted them, hissing at the pain he caused himself even as his hole clenched with how good it must have felt. 

“Can you cum for me, just like this, my little viper?” Thor asked, moaning through his words. 

Loki's eyes met his, a light in them and a nearly manic smile splitting his face. He could. 

Thor dug his fingers harder into Loki's hips and let go of his restraint. All thought left his head. He didn't need to think about this, not with Loki. Their bodies already knew how to move together from countless sparring matches and battles, and they knew each other here just as well. Loki's hips rolled up into every thrust, forcing Thor in deeper and harder.

Static rolled across his skin, hair standing on end in a wave that started at his wrists and went all the way up until his scalp was tingling. Loki was close. 

Thor snapped his hips as hard as he could, once, twice— 

Loki screamed and his back arched so high he was nearly bent backwards. His cute cock was shooting cum all the way up to his chin, his tongue darting out to lick up a few drops that landed on his lower lip. Thor groaned and let the sight undo him, following his baby brother just a breath later as that heavy heat ignited him from within and poured out into Loki's body. He shook as his dick pulsed and jumped, breath trembling. No one had ever made him finish so quickly, or given him so much pleasure. 

There was someone else in the room, wards flashing bright red that faded away with a snap of Loki's fingers. Thor turned his head and saw an Einherjar standing slack-jawed in Loki's foyer. 

“What have you seen?” Thor asked.

The guard's mouth shut with a click of teeth, and he shook his head. “Nothing, highness.”

“Then why are you still here?” Thor demanded, pulling his voice deep like the thunder he commanded.

The guard was gone as quickly as he'd come in. Loki stretched and moaned, pulling Thor's attention back to where it was needed most. 

“It's okay, I can change his memory,” Loki said, a smile on his handsome face. 

Thor slipped free, cock soft and covered in cum, an echo of the dream he meant to make reality. More dripped out of Loki's hole as it fluttered and tried to close. Loki lifted his legs and pressed his knees to his chest, giving Thor the perfect view. Thor traced Loki's hole with one finger, gathering some of his spend and pushing it back inside. Loki laughed and put his legs down, turning into his side away from Thor. 

His body was so smooth, his strength hidden in lean lines that spelled danger in much different ways than Thor represented. Thor wanted to taste him everywhere. He settled for laying behind Loki and wrapping an arm around him. Embracing his brother soothed something wild in him, drew him back to himself, made him feel more alive and grounded. 

“You think loudly, Thor,” Loki chided. 

“What am I thinking?” Thor asked.

Loki chuckled and rubbed Thor's shin with his foot. “How no one will satisfy you now.”

A soft laugh shook Thor's chest. “That may well be true.”

He pressed a kiss to Loki's shoulder and didn't bother teasing Loki in kind. From how this had all started, it would be a touch too cruel. Clearly Loki had wanted none but him from the start. 

If that was Loki's wish, it was one Thor was glad to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually the first thorki story i ever started, and i left it abandoned for months in my WIP folder, but then was just looking through it the other day and felt like i could maybe finish it. this isn't beta'd, just loosely edited by me lol. let me know what you think :3


End file.
